The Monster's Defeat
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. WARNING: I have only read a few chapters of the manga and seen only 17 episodes of the anime, but I know what happens in the end. In order to find Johan, Kenzo Tenma teams up with a BKA detective named Katrina Nussbaum to track him down. Tenma/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Gone. Johan was gone. Dr. Kenzo Tenma stood frozen at the door to Johan Leibert's hospital room; his widened eyes focused on the open window.

"Doctor Tenma! Doctor Tenma!"

Kenzo managed to blink and turned his head towards the voice. He saw a police officer running towards him. When the officer reached him, he reached over panting for breath.

"What's going on, Doctor Tenma?"

When the officer finally straightened up, Kenzo pointed to the vacant bed and empty window.

"Impossible! How did he manage to escape? Those windows were sealed tightly! No one in his physical state could open them."

As the officer rushed off for help, Kenzo began to wonder if Johan's "physical state" was better off than he led everyone to believe. After all, he had been shot in the head once when he was ten and managed to fool everyone that he was weak, when he in fact poisoned and killed three people. Now, what was different from this trick? Nine years. That was all. The only thing that changed was Johan's age, but his ways of deceit were the same.

More officers came running down the hall, five in total. All of them looked just as shocked as Kenzo did, if not more so.

"You idiot!" One of the officers grabbed the officer from before by his shirt. "You were meant to watch this room! Now, one of the most dangerous men in Germany is roaming loose!"

Forgetting the crisis momentarily, Kenzo felt a twinge of sympathy for the officer. He could relate to being berated by superiors.

"I'm sorry, sir. I stepped away to use the toilet. I was only gone for two minutes."

The officer loosened his grip on the shirt and sighed. "Two minutes is always enough for the likes of Leibert. We must find him. Put every station within in a 100 mile radius on the lookout, call airports and bus stations. Johan Leibert must not leave the city."

"Should we call the BKA, sir?" A third officer asked.

"Yes. Their detectives are specifically trained for moments like this." The head officer said.

As the officers rushed to get everything in order, Kenzo felt his legs give way and he slid against the doorpost.

Why Johan? Why do you keep doing this? Kenzo thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Johan's room was sealed off with crime tape, so that it would be untouched and in the same condition for the BKA to find evidence. Kenzo was told to wait, in case he needed to be questioned, so he went to the hospital's lounge to relax and clear his head. He knew that Johan's escape was his fault; if only he had been the one to keep watch over him. Still, that wouldn't have stopped Johan anyway. No one could stop the young killer...the monster.

There was a sudden knock at the door, which made Kenzo let out a startled gasp. A young officer peaked his head into the room.

"Excuse me, Doctor Tenma, but the BKA agent has arrived to begin the investigation. I thought it best to get you now."

"Yes, of course."

Kenzo stood and followed the officer out of the lounge and to Johan's room. There were a few police officers there, along with crime-scene investigators. Among these people in different sorts of uniforms, there was someone who stood out. A tall woman in a white blouse, sand-colored pencil skirt, and blue high heels. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses, so he couldn't see her eyes. However, her hair was brown and pulled into a bun. While still staring at the woman, Kenzo was caught off guard when she looked past the cop she was talking to and straight at him. She said to the officer and then walked up to Kenzo.

"Are you Doctor Tenma?" The woman asked.

"Y-Yes, Doctor Kenzo Tenma."

"I'm Agent Katrina Nussbaum from the BKA."

Kenzo smiled and extended his hand. "A pleasure."

Katrina stared at Kenzo's hand for a moment, as though it were a foreign object. She then took out a small notebook and pen.

"I am in charge of the investigation of Johan Liebert's disappearance, until Heinrich has recovered."

"Heinrich?"

"I was referring to Agent Lunge."

"Oh, yes. He is not my patient, but I've spoken with his doctor and the wound isn't as serious as I first-"

"You were Liebert's attending physician at the time of his disappearance, is that correct?"

Although taken aback by Katrina's quick change of subject, Kenzo nodded. Katrina wrote something down in her notebook.

"You were also the last person to see him before his disappearance?" Katrina went on.

"That's right. I was checking his vitals and..." Kenzo stopped suddenly, and realized just what the question were about. "You think that I helped him escape?"

Katrina looked up from her notebook, gave a deep sigh, and removed her sunglasses.


End file.
